This is the life we have chosen
by forevernikita
Summary: Alex has just given birth but the baby isn't hers. Nikita and Michael have some good news to tell the happy couple. One shot. Read and review please and enjoy.


Nikita was sat in a big deck chair facing the pool that overlooked the electric blue ocean. She was thinking about all the pain Alex had gone through delivering the baby. Michael had run to the store to get some chocolate covered strawberries and wine. Hopefully he would remember the strawberries.

Alex had just got released from hospital after giving birth two days ago. The plan was that Sean would take his girlfriend home and Alex would have a few hours rest while the baby had to stay at the hospital. Sean had took Alex home and sent her to bed. He called Michael after seeing his girl to bed, he told him that they would all be coming round later on and that they have some good news for the couple. Nikita immediately sent Michael out for wine and strawberries with chocolate because she was craving them.

Somehow they always end up being the hosts. Alex says it's because Nikita and Michael make it feel like home and they all stayed there the first week of the new division because their house is bigger and they were still finding the adjustment hard.

Nikita continued reading her book until Michael tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him then at the ocean and smiled slightly. The couple walked inside, Nikita put her book on the table and turned to Michael who was holding a glass of orange juice. Nikita walked over to his leaning figure and took his glass from him after taking a sip after putting the glass down Michael wrapped his arms around his woman, leaning down he whispered "I can't wait for tonight"

Nikita nodded with a giant smile stretching across her face. Michael's hands trailed down to Nikita's belly; he felt her weight shift as she relaxed into him. He moved his hands under her top still resting on her belly. Nikita let out a gasp.

"Your hands are freezing!" Nikita exclaimed

A short knock at the door pulled the two apart. Shortly after Alex walked in with Sean who was sporting a bottle of wine. He put the wine down on the table and slouched down on the couch. Nikita walked in the room with Michael by her side. Michael's arm glued around her waist.

Nikita walked over to the couch but Michael beat her there and sat down and pulled her onto his lap kissing her.

"So what's the news?" Michael asked.

"Well the social worker is bringing the baby here tonight so she'll be able to spend her first night at home" Alex said smiling as she glanced at Sean.

"Really?!" Nikita blurted looking at Michael her eyes sparkling.

"Yep." Sean said taking Alex's hand in his.

"Well, we have some news for you guys too" Michael commented taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah erm I'm erm I'm pregnant" Nikita said looking at Alex and Sean.

"What? I thought you couldn't get pregnant. That's why Alex had your baby" Sean said slightly confused.

Just as he'd finished speaking the doorbell went off. Nikita looked at Michael who shrugged his shoulders. Nikita was about to get up but Alex was already opening the door. Nikita settled back down waiting for Alex to return. They made small talk with Sean and how he's adjusting to the new life.

Alex returned holding a baby carrier. "So here's your daughter that I spent twenty-eight hours in labour, bringing her into the world."

"Oh my gosh" Nikita said taking the carrier off of Alex and setting it on the floor in front of Michael.

"Thank you so much Alex" Michael said as he watched Nikita bring the little girl to her chest.

"Thank you for being the surrogate Alex. She's perfect" Nikita said looking at the baby sleeping on her chest.

"It's no problem but when Sean and I have one of our own you are babysitting for us!" Alex said looking at Sean. "Thanks for being with me when I was in labour"

"What are you going to call her?" Sean said.

"Ava Hayley Bishop" Nikita said looking at Michael who had a giant smile on his lips.

"That's perfect" Alex said smiling.

The gang held their glasses and toasted to Ava.

"We want you to be the god parents" Michael and Nikita said in unison after the toast.

Alex and Sean's eyes began to glisten as the life they now owned began expanding into a life they could pass on their stories too.


End file.
